No More Drama
by Aisha Iwakura
Summary: Sort of a review over Duo's dramatic life. Songfic to No More Drama by Mary J. Blige *^^* R&R!


If you've seen the music video to this song by Mary J. Blige it screams "ANGST!" _ Also I don't own Gundam Wing…..*kicks the braid that can be seen from under the bed back under* really……I don't o_o ~innocent smile~ What??  
  
  
  
  
  
  
No More Drama  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Broken heart again, another lesson learn  
Better know your friends or else you will get burn  
Gotta count on me cause I can guarantee  
That I'll be fine  
  
  
The dark, glazed over eyes of a small child looked around at the carnage around him. The stale stench of death hung lazily in the air and the boy felt like vomiting, while he breathed it in. Most of the wreckage was stone, but splatters of blood could be seen everywhere, staining the grass and stone. The body count was incredible; what seemed like thousands of limp bodies were strewn around the wreckage, most missing vital body parts.   
  
The boy began to walk forward, but quickly recoiled as he almost stepped on a hand, detached from its arm. His knees shook for a moment before giving out entirely, plopping down on the bloodstained grass.   
  
The rumble of mobile dolls flying overhead shook the area and the boy's head snapped up at the sound. Rage filled the boy's eyes, knowing they were responsible for the destruction of his only true home. He sprung up and began to sprint after the rapidly disappearing mobile dolls, screaming the worst swear words he knew at the top of his lungs. A dislodged chunk of stone tripped him up and he fell into the dirt, tears starting to stream down his dirty cheeks.   
  
  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
  
  
"Why….." the boy sobbed, as he raised his head once again.   
  
A low groan sounded to the right of the fallen boy and he turned his head to see one of the three people he had ever loved, half buried beneath charred stone and concrete. She smiled slightly at him, despite the blood running down the side of her face and corner or her mouth.  
  
"Duo…"  
  
Duo quickly scrambled to his knees and crawled to the fallen nun. He gingerly picked up her head and laid it in his lap.  
  
"Sister Helen! Please don't die! I can get a doctor and he'll fix you!"  
  
Sister Helen simply shaked her head slowly and raised a trembling hand to rest on Duo's cheek. Fresh tears welled up in Duo's eyes and spilled over down his cheeks at her cold touch.   
  
"Father Maxwell was thinking of you in his last moments…"  
  
"F-Father Maxwell? Dead? "  
  
Sister Helen merely nodded as more tears slipped down Duo's cheeks. Sister Helen took in a sharp breath and looked up at Duo with weary eyes; eyes full of death and pain.   
  
"Duo…..may God love you and keep….you…."  
  
Her cold hand slipped from his cheek and plopped against the dust as her lovely eyes shut forever. Duo's fingers clenched into fists and he threw his head back, yelling out in sorrow.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"  
  
  
What a player fool  
Go through ups and downs  
Nowhere and all the time you wouldn't be around  
Or maybe I like the stress, cause I was young and restless  
But that was so long ago  
I don't wanna cry no more  
  
  
"HEY! Let me go!!"  
Duo struggled against the security guards that held him tightly by each arm. He flailed against the two stronger men but they still held their vice-like grip.   
  
"What are you doing on this ship, Punk?!"  
  
"That's none of your business now let me go!"  
  
A slightly nasal, but strong voice came from the back, shadowed part of the ship as he came into the light.  
  
"Let him go."  
  
The man was obviously aged, his hair poofed out in a strange dome-shape. His eyes were beady as they eyed the two men holding Duo and his large nose jutted from his face.   
  
"Yes, Professor G."  
  
The two men released Duo and he angrily waved them off. He looked at Professor G as he cleared his throat and prepared to speak.  
  
"I'm impressed. Not even the best hackers could get through my security system. What's your name, Boy?"  
  
Duo smirked slightly, remembering his old motto and opened his mouth to speak.   
  
"The names Duo Maxwell. I may run and hide, but I never lie. That's me in a nutshell."  
  
"Well Duo Maxwell, I think I've just found my pilot. You think you're up to fighting in the war?"  
  
Duo paused for a moment. He recalled a few years ago on how OZ had demolished the Maxwell Church and devastated the colonies one too many times. This was his chance to get the back.   
  
"Deal."  
  
  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (no more game messing with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No one's gonna make me hurt again  
No more tears (no more tears, I'm really tired of crying every night)  
No more fears (no more fears, I really don't wanna cry)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
I don't ever wanna hurt again  
  
  
Stars sped by the Gundam Deathscythe Hell as it sped towards its destination. His friend and ally, Hilde Schbeiker was in trouble and he had to get there before it was too late. His heart froze once he saw the Vayate turn and point its beam cannon at the beat up mobile suit Hilde was in for the final blow.   
  
"HILDE!!!!!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Hilde wiped the blood from the side of her face that leaked from the gash on her forehead. She had multiple wounds all over the body, a serious one in her side. Clutched in her hand was a beaten up disk, her own blood smeared across the glass cover.   
  
"I have to get this disk to Duo and the others…….even if it kills me."  
  
Her ice blue eyes widened once she spotted the Vayate about to fire. She closed her eyes and prayed a silent prayer that Duo would somehow get the disk and the Gundams would win. After a few seconds, Hilde re-opened her eyes and saw the black hull of the Gundam Deathscythe Hell through the vid-screen.   
  
"Duo!!"  
  
She slowly reached up and opened the communication link to meet Duo's angry and worried face. Hilde smiled weakly and gingerly held up the beaten disk for Duo to see.  
  
"Why, Hilde?! You know I don't want you getting hurt!!"  
  
Hilde accepted the fact that he was angry; he had every right to be. He was only looking out for her safety.   
  
"I-I wanted to help……"  
  
She watched Duo's expression soften for just a split second and he opened his mouth to speak.  
  
"YOU STUPID FOOL!"  
  
Hilde just smiled at the insult. Again, he was only looking out for her and in a way, she deserved those cruel words by worrying him like that. Duo's panicked face was the last thing she saw before her eyes slipped closed again and she lost consciousness.   
  
  
Uh, it feel so good when you let go  
Avoid these drama in your life, now you're free from all the pain  
Free from all the game  
Free from all the stress  
So buy your happiness  
I don't know  
Only God knows where the story is for me  
But I know where the story begins  
It's up to us to choose whatever we win or lose  
And I choose to win  
  
  
Hilde smiled as she curled up closer to Duo's warm body as the two sat on a couch, watching a movie. A month had passed since the terrible Libra incident and Hilde was almost back to full health.   
  
Hilde blinked once Duo suddenly got up and began digging through his pocket.  
  
"Duo…? What are you…"  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as Duo revealed a tiny velvet box and got down on one knee. Tears formed at the corners of Hilde's eyes and she blinked them away.  
  
"Hilde…..I know this is really soon but…"   
  
Duo opened a box to reveal a simple golden ring with a good-sized diamond placed in the center.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
Tears finally spilled down Hilde's cheeks as she nodded and threw her arms around Duo's neck, almost making him fall over.  
  
"Duo….you have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask that question…"  
  
Duo just smiled and kissed his girlfriend's forehead. Finally, he could push back the disturbing memories of his childhood and settle down with his soon-to-be wife.  
  
  
No more pain (no more pain)  
No more game (tired of your playin' game with my mind)  
No drama (no more drama in my life)  
No more, no more, no more, no more  
No more tears (no more tears, no more cryin' every night)  
No more fears (no more waking me up in the morning)  
No drama, no more in my life  
  
  
End 


End file.
